beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/DD.MSG
Data Dictionary message file. Strings 0x0-0x4A Program name, version and copyright. Data Dictionary 1.60 Copyright © 1983, 1984 MicroPro International Corp. 0x4D-0x8D This contains the messages for the Data Dictionary program DD.EXE 0x201-0x237 CANNOT READ THIS .DEF: Diagnostics > fm_end =%d in %s 0x23A-0x281 CANNOT READ THIS .DEF: Diagnostics > fdblgth (%d) != calc fdblgth (%d) 0x284-0x2C5 CANNOT READ THIS .DEF: Diagnostics > unexpected eof on form file 0x2C8-0x30A CANNOT READ THIS .DEF: Diagnostics > %d is invalid key nbr for %s 0x30D-0x351 CANNOT READ THIS .DEF: Diagnostics > %d is invalid field nbr for %s 0x354-0x39A CANNOT READ THIS .DEF: Diagnostics > gxtfdb() failure at fld nbr %03d 0x39D-0x3DB CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > cdb_end is invalid in %s 0x3DE-0x41C CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > ddb_end is invalid in %s 0x41F-0x45B CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > image is invalid in %s 0x45E-0x49C CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > ldb_end is invalid in %s 0x49F-0x4DD CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > rfd_end is invalid in %s 0x4E0-0x51F CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > cdb_lgth is invalid in %s 0x522-0x561 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > ddif_end is invalid in %s 0x564-0x5A2 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > ddb_end is invalid in %s 0x5A5-0x5E4 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > ddb_lgth is invalid in %s 0x5E7-0x625 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > ld_lgth is invalid in %s 0x628-0x667 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > rfd_lgth is invalid in %s 0x66A-0x6AE CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > CDB nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x6B1-0x6F5 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > CBD nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x6F8-0x73C CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > DDB nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x73F-0x783 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > DDS nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x786-0x7CA CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > DDF nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x7CD-0x811 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > DDN nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x814-0x858 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > LDB nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x85B-0x89F CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > RFD nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x8A2-0x8E6 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > RFC nbr = %d is invalid for %s 0x8E9-0x92F CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > gxtrfd() failure at fld nbr %03d 0x932-0x975 CANNOT READ THIS .RPT: Diagnostics > unexpected eof on report file 0x981-0x9CD Program name, release, product ID and copyright. Data Dictionary Release 1.60 ID # 621653KQ-002 Copyright 1983, 1984 0x9CF-0xA19 Copyright. MicroPro International Corporation All rights reserved 0xA1C-0xA43 Data Dictionary Aborted at User Request 0xA45-0xA6C Unexpected return code from get_rdate() 0xA6F-0xA92 Invalid date in command line > %s 0xA95-0xABE Enter today's date in mm/dd/yy format > 0xAC1-0xAF1 Abnormal termination - StarBurst Return Code Set 0xAF4-0xB1F Enter definition file name (RETURN to end): 0xB21-0xB3B TO CREATE A DATA DICTIONARY 0xB3D-0xB5E 1. The command line syntax is: 0xB60-0xBA4 DD mm/dd/yy .... 0xBA6-0xBD1 a. DD is the required program name. 0xBD3-0xC03 b. mm/dd/yy is the required date of run. 0xC05-0xC44 c. is the required output file name. 0xC46-0xC8E d. .... are optional input file names. If these 0xC90-0xCDC names are omitted, DATA DICTIONARY will request them at run time. 0xCDE-0xD27 Omitting the file name extension causes the program to use any 0xD29-0xD6A .DEF/.RPT files matching the input file name supplied. 0xD6C-0xDB0 2. Copy the output file to the Data Dictionary file DDICTNRY.DTA. 0xDB2-0xDCC TO VIEW THE DATA DICTIONARY 0xDCE-0xE0C 1. Type FORMSORT DDICTNRY/N to build an .NDX file. 0xE0E-0xE53 2. Type DATASTAR DDICTNRY to look at the dictionary file. 0xE55-0xE98 3. Scan the form using ^I (index order) or ^D (data file order). 0xE9A-0xEC0 4. To exit to the system press ^EE. 0xEC2-0xEE5 TO PRINT A DATA DICTIONARY REPORT(S) 0xEE7-0xF0D 1. To print the: Type: 0xF0F-0xF48 "Field Data Report" REPORT DDICTNRY 0xF4A-0xF8F "Cross Reference Report" FORMSORT DDXREF/D DDICTNRY , 0xF91-0xFC8 REPORT DDXREF 0xFCA-0x1010 "Form/Field Report" FORMSORT DDFIELD/D DDICTNRY , 0x1012-0x104B REPORT DDFIELD 0x104E-0x1050 ,YN 0x1052-0x105F #000 (no name) 0x1061-0x1080 (Not avail) Derive from Field 0x1082-0x10A1 (Not avail) Verify against Field 0x10A3-0x10AC Never load 0x10AE-0x10B8 Never clear 0x10BA-0x10C4 Always load 0x10C6-0x10D1 Always clear 0x10D3-0x10E9 Load on control break 1 0x10EB-0x1102 Clear on control break 1 0x1104-0x111A Load on control break 2 0x111C-0x1133 Clear on control break 2 0x1135-0x114B Load on control break 3 0x114D-0x1164 Clear on control break 3 0x1166-0x117C Load on control break 4 0x117E-0x1195 Clear on control break 4 0x1197-0x11AD Load on control break 5 0x11AF-0x11C6 Clear on control break 5 0x11C8-0x11DE Load on control break 6 0x11E0-0x11F7 Clear on control break 6 0x11F9-0x120F Load on control break 7 0x1211-0x1288 Clear on control break 7 0x122A-0x1240 Load on control break 8 0x1242-0x1259 Clear on control break 8 0x125B-0x1271 Load on control break 9 0x1273-0x128A Clear on control break 9 0x128C-0x129F Load at report start 0x12A1-0x12B5 Clear at report start 0x12B7-0x12C8 Load on page break 0x12CA-0x12DC Clear on page break 0x12DE-0x12E9 F1 - Unknown 0x12EB-0x12F6 F1 - Unknown 0x12F8-0x1303 FC - Unknown 0x1305-0x1310 FC - Unknown 0x1312-0x131D FF - Unknown 0x131F-0x132A FF - Unknown 0x132D-0x1344 Invalid output file name 0x1348-0x136E Output file %s exists - overwrite Y/N? 0x1371-0x138F %s is too long - continue Y/N? 0x1392-0x13B6 Invalid extension %s - continue Y/N? 0x13B8 Space. 0x13BA-0x13C3 %s ignored 0x13C6-0x13DC No file %s - continuing 0x13E0-0x1404 WARNING - OutBuf moved above OvlyArea 0x1408-0x1422 No file %s - continue Y/N? 0x1425-0x1442 %s is invalid - continue Y/N? 0x1445-0x146A FATAL ERROR - bad write to output file 0x146E-0x148D FATAL ERROR - bad restore of FDB 0x1490-0x14AB FATAL ERROR - cannot find %s 0x14AE-0x14CD FATAL ERROR - bad restore of RFD 0x14D0-0x14F9 Probable calc exp error - encountered 0xFC 0x14FB-0x152F This .DEF file has its ERROR FLAG SET - file skipped! 0x1532-0x1566 This .RPT file has its ERROR FLAG SET - file skipped! 0x1569-0x15AD No input files were processed in this run - the output file is empty! 0x15B0-0x15EB More than 512 matching directory entries for this file name! 0x15EF-0x1618 Please re-enter the output file name > 0x161B-0x1646 FATAL ERROR > Out of memory - aborting run 0x1649-0x1665 Dummy message